


Мамма мия!

by jsMirage



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Romance, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Ванда и Пьетро находят старый дневник Эрика с вклеенной фотографией, на которой тот изображен с тремя бывшими коллегами. И один из этих мужчин - их отец. Осталось дело за малым: отыскать адреса и разослать приглашения на свадьбу Ванды и Вижена от имени Эрика Леншерра. Ведь когда бывший присылает приглашение на свадьбу твоего потенциального ребенка - отказаться невозможно.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men)/Pietro Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

— Пьетро! Пьетро, где ты? — звала его Ванда, проверяя каждую комнату на своем пути. Комнат, к сожалению, было слишком уж много, так как их дом по совместительству являлся еще и гостиницей, а неуловимый брат так и не откликался.

После еще нескольких минут неуемной беготни и криков Пьетро все же соизволил появиться. Точнее выскочить, как черт из табакерки, прямо перед Вандой, здорово ее перепугав. Но та была крепким орешком — как-никак, дочка самого Эрика Леншерра, — потому быстро взяла себя в руки.

— Нам нужно поговорить. Срочно, — без обиняков заявила она, хватая его за запястье и затаскивая в ближайшую свободную комнату. 

— Дай угадаю: это вопрос жизни и смерти, — скучающим тоном отозвался тот, следуя за сестрой, как теленок на привязи. — Что на этот раз? Цвет скатерти или глазури для свадебного торта?

— Я хочу поговорить не о свадьбе, — перебила его Ванда, запирая за собой дверь на щеколду и усаживая брата на жесткую односпальную кровать, застеленную кислотного цвета покрывалом. — Вопрос о нашем отце.

Пьетро нахмурился и устроился поудобнее, поерзав на кровати.

— Слушай, прежде, чем ты что-то скажешь, — он выставил перед собой руку, прерывая поток слов, готовый обрушиться на него. — Ванда, я знаю, что мы с Эриком не так хорошо ладим, и ты беспокоишься о нас. Это нормально. И, врать не буду, нам понадобится время, чтобы научиться жить без тебя и как-то контактировать. Но ты уже взрослая. Ты влюблена и собираешься замуж. Вы с Виженом уже все решили, так что не меняй свои планы. Раз ты хочешь переехать в Нью-Йорк, то езжай, не задумываясь.

— Сейчас не об этом, — покачала она головой. — Я о другом нашем родителе.

— Что? — взвился Пьетро, вскакивая с кровати. Эрик воспитывал их в одиночку и хранил гробовое молчание касательно их происхождения, так что они не знали, кто их зачал. Не знали до сего момента, если верить Ванде.

— Я отыскала дневник отца.

— Эрик не ведет дневники. Это тупо и не в его характере.

— Ты так и будешь меня перебивать или, наконец, выслушаешь? — разозлилась Ванда.

— Молчу, молчу, — пообещал Пьетро, нетерпеливо притопывая и не сводя глаз с сестры.

— В общем, я перебирала вещи на чердаке, чтобы понять, что хочу взять с собой из старья и нужно ли оно мне. И… я заглянула в тот зеленый сундук в углу.

— С нашими ползунками и растянутыми водолазками Эрика? — скептически вскинув брови, уточнил Пьетро.

— Он самый! И в нем был дневник беременности нашего отца. Тот самый, который он вел, пока вынашивал нас.

— Это туда записывают, сколько раз ребенок ткнул тебя пяткой в почку или что от редиса начинает пучить?

— Ты же знаешь отца, там нет такой ерунды. Только основное. В том числе…

— Эрик записал туда имя нашего отца? — Пьетро даже слегка подпрыгнул, не веря такому везению.

— Не совсем… — призналась Ванда. — В дневнике есть фото.

— Ты нашла фото в старом дневнике и решила, что на нем тот, от кого Эрик залетел двадцать лет назад? — скепсис вернулся в голос Пьетро.

— Там была страница с вклеенными в нее результатами ультразвука, а ниже приписка отцовским почерком: «Интересно, на кого они будут больше похожи?», и уже там лежало фото, точнее, его прикрепили скрепкой.

Пьетро нервно запустил пятерню в свои отросшие волосы и взлохматил их.

— Ты знаешь, кто на снимке?

Ванда молча достала из кармана старую, потрепанную фотографию, которую протянула брату. Тот с любопытством уставился на изображение четырех людей. Совсем молоденький Эрик стоял в черной обтягивающей водолазке со своим фирменным хмурым выражением лица, а рядом с ним… рядом с ним стояло еще трое мужчин.

— На обратной стороне есть имена, — подсказала Ванда.

Пьетро перевернул карточку и прочел: Эрик Леншерр, Хэнк МакКой, Чарльз Ксавье и Джеймс Хоулетт.

— Ты думаешь, что один из этих троих обрюхатил нашего папочку?

— Не будь таким грубым, — огрызнулась Ванда.

— Что если Эрик залетел от случайного перепиха? А ты здесь устраиваешь теории заговора, — выдохнул он, небрежно возвращая ей снимок.

— Отец не тот человек, который стал бы жертвой случайной беременности. Он слишком серьезен и расчетлив для такого. И уж тем более он не склонен к сентиментальности. У него очень мало снимков, и он не стал бы хранить фотку со своими коллегами, с которыми даже связь не поддерживает.

— С чего ты взяла, что они коллеги? — прищурившись, уточнил Пьетро.

— Там же написано: «Институт изучения генетических отклонений имени Мигеля Мансу». Отец рассказывал, что работал там перед тем, как все бросить и переехать в Грецию.

Пьетро прикусил губу и нахмурился, сосредоточенно размышляя.

— Звучит логично, — пришел он к выводу. — Эрик залетел от одного из коллег, после чего все бросил и свалил как можно дальше. Очень на него похоже.

— Вот именно! И с тех пор отец живет на этом острове, где очень мало народа и среднего уровня туризм. Думаю, это одна из причин, по которой он не хочет отпускать меня в Нью-Йорк. Боится, что я отыщу альфу, который подарил нам жизнь.

— Вот же черт! — воскликнул Пьетро, сверкая радостной улыбкой, которая, впрочем, тут же погасла. — Жаль, я не смогу составить тебе компанию. Теперь-то круг поисков сужен до трех кандидатов. И мне было бы интересно с ними познакомиться, вот только я не смогу оставить Эрика совсем одного.

Ванда с тоской посмотрела на брата. Пьетро всегда был очень живым и подвижным, его душила местная глухомань, ему хотелось приключений и поездок, хотелось объездить весь мир! Но, что бы тот ни говорил, он слишком сильно любил отца, а Эрик с его неуживчивым характером ни с кем не мог найти общий язык. Так что единственными, с кем он общался, были его дети — двойняшки Ванда и Пьетро.

— Думаю, мне все же стоит остаться.

— И думать не смей, — перебил он сестру. — У Вижена работа в Штатах. Если ты не поедешь с ним, то вы будете очень редко видеться, ты не можешь пойти на это.

— Но бросить вас с отцом мне ничуть не легче, — призналась она.

— Слушай, мы уже обсуждали это миллион раз. Просто сделай так, как запланировано, — отчеканил Пьетро.

— Хорошо, но тогда… тогда мы пригласим этих троих сюда, на мою свадьбу, чтобы можно было познакомиться с ними лично.

— Кто в здравом уме потащится на другой континент ради свадьбы незнакомой девушки?

— Тот, кто получит приглашение от имени своего бывшего, — заключила Ванда, хитро сверкая глазами.

Пьетро довольно ухмыльнулся и ответил:

— Эрик нас убьет.

— Но оно того стоит, — закончила его мысль Ванда.


	2. Chapter 2

С самого утра в доме царил самый настоящий хаос! Гости все прибывали и прибывали, а Эрик хоть и владел гостиницей, но жил на уединенном острове, куда проблематично добираться, так что и мест для постояльцев было не так много. Чего не скажешь о гостях Вижена и Ванды… Эта парочка явно не поскупилась, приглашая всех, кого только можно. По этой причине Эрик велел им разбираться со всем самостоятельно и умыл руки, закрывшись в своем кабинете.

Услышав звонок у ресепшена, Вижен устало поплелся встречать новоприбывших. Благо ими оказались трое крепких на вид мужчин, которых допустимо было разместить в единственном свободном уголке — сарае для коз. Он осмотрел гостей, которых явно видел впервые. Человек-литая-гора-мышц стоял ближе к выходу и курил огромную сигару, с прищуром изучая обстановку на улице, а вот два других терпеливо ждали у самой стойки. Высокий и худощавый мужчина в очках стоял смирно, положив руки на поцарапанную столешницу, второй, заметно ниже остальных, с любопытством осматривался и даже немного бродил туда-сюда.

— Привет! Вы тоже приглашены? — на всякий случай уточнил Вижен, потому что парочка случайных туристов, принятых Вандой за друзей будущего супруга, едва не заняла одну из комнат.

— Верно, — добродушно улыбнулся тот, который с интересом изучал гостиницу, а теперь и самого Вижена.

— Приглашения нужно предъявлять? — уточнил второй стоявший у стойки, ощупывая карман пиджака и вытаскивая оттуда знакомый конверт.

— Нет, что вы! — Вижен засмеялся. — Тут просто вышла небольшая путаница с посторонними людьми, и Ванда велела мне спрашивать об этом всех, кто приглашен с ее стороны.

— Значит, вы новоиспеченный жених, — констатировал любопытный малый.

— Каюсь, виновен! Похитил у мистера Леншерра одно из его сокровищ, — признался тот. — Меня зовут Вижен.

— Мы вроде как знаем, — потряс своим конвертом с приглашением высокий и худощавый мужчина.

— Это Хэнк, — представил его спутник. — Меня зовут Чарльз, а тот, что курит сигару, Логан.

— Хм, — Вижен нахмурился. — Я… Извините, не очень вас помню… Не подумайте, что не верю приглашению! Но Ванда рассказывала мне обо всех, когда мы составляли список гостей.

— Нас пригласил Эрик, — со свойственной ему лаконичной прямотой сознался Хэнк.

Спектр эмоций, отразившихся на лице Вижена, был бесподобен! Все началось с откровенного изумления и скепсиса, постепенно перераставших в искреннее счастье.

— Поверить не могу, что мистеру Леншерру есть, кого приглашать! — выпалил он наконец. — Ванда с трудом согласилась на переезд в Нью-Йорк, потому что очень не хотела оставлять отца. Сами знаете, у него проблемы с контактами с внешним миром, потому он общается лишь со своими детьми. Теперь еще со мной, но… не сказал бы, что у нас ладится. Черт, здорово, что у него есть эээ… друзья.

Вижен не был уверен, какие именно отношения связывали эту троицу с его будущим тестем, но черти кого на свадьбу дочери ведь не пригласят, верно?

— Детей? Так у него их несколько? — уточнил Чарльз.

— Ванда и Пьетро, они двойняшки, — пояснил Вижен. — Пойдемте, я провожу вас в сарай. Уж извините, но больше поселить уже некуда.

— Ничего страшного, — заверил его Хэнк.

— Отлично, — Вижен вышел из-за стойки и направился во двор, откуда повел их к двухэтажной деревянной постройке. — А вы давно знакомы с мистером Леншерром?

— Чуть больше двадцати лет, но мы с ним потеряли связь некоторое время назад, — ответил Чарльз, не вдаваясь в подробности.

— Чем черт не шутит? Вдруг действительно решил наладить старые связи, чтобы не остаться совсем одному. Пьетро — непоседа, свалит с острова при первой же возможности. А вы сами откуда, кстати?

— Не слишком ли много вопросов? — грубовато оборвал его Логан.

— Я… да, вы правы, извините, — стушевался Вижен, не желая лезть в дела Эрика.

— Мы тоже из Нью-Йорка, — все же ответил Хэнк.

— Не обращайте внимания на Логана, он у нас довольно резкий, — не теряя мягкости в голосе, порекомендовал Чарльз.

Вижен весело посмотрел на него и ответил:

— Я собираюсь породниться с мистером Леншерром, так что мне не привыкать к трудностям.

Чарльз улыбнулся ему, но в этой улыбке было что-то грустное.

Когда они вошли в сарай, то тот оказался просторным и похожим на ангар, в котором часть помещения была занята большим открытым загоном с кучей сена, а вторая половина, уже отгороженная, заставлена инструментами, рубанком, пилами и тому подобным. Вижен повел их к небольшой лесенке с люком в потолке.

— Вот отсюда попадете на второй этаж. Там довольно уютно и не воняет, несмотря на то, что здесь живет Горгулья.

— Горгулья? — уточнил любознательный Хэнк.

Вижен мотнул головой в сторону козы, которая жевала сено и смотрела на них явно осуждающим взглядом.

— Это питомица мистера Леншерра. По характеру очень похожа на хозяина, так что посматривайте в ее сторону, если не хотите получить тычок рогом в самый неожиданный момент.

— Питомица Леншерра? — с явным скепсисом в голосе уточнил Логан.

— Да, они довольно дружны, кстати. Сдается мне, Горгулья боится только его, потому они и ладят. Два наводящих на округу ужас создания просто обязаны держаться вместе.

— Теперь здесь Логан, так что пугать округу они будут уже втроем, — пошутил Чарльз.

Вижен с ухмылкой изучил кустистые насупленные брови, огромные бакенбарды и кучу мускулов Логана. 

— Кого-то он здорово испугает, а кого-то, наоборот, привлечет, — заметил тот.

— И вы говорите о… — подтолкнул его к ответу Чарльз.

— Пьетро, конечно, — небрежно фыркнул Вижен. — Я ведь говорил, что он… непоседа. А когда ему кто-то нравится, то от его шиложопости просто не спастись.

— Так он омега? — уточнил Хэнк.

— Они все омеги, — пояснил Вижен. — И живут без альфы без малого двадцать лет, представляете? Мистер Леншерр поселился здесь еще будучи в положении, выкупил старый отель и взялся доводить его до ума. Насколько я знаю, большая часть того, что здесь есть, сделана им самим. Ванда унаследовала этот талант от него, кстати.

— А шиложопый, стало быть, еще и криворуким оказался? — оскалился Логан, делая свои выводы.

Вижен несколько замялся от такой прямоты и уклончиво сказал:

— У Пьетро свои достоинства.

— Как же, — хмыкнул Логан, подхватывая рюкзак и забираясь вверх по лестнице.

Когда он скрылся из виду, Вижен шепотом уточнил:

— Он всегда… такой?

— Это Логан еще ведет себя, как паинька, — закатил глаза Хэнк.

— Оу… Буду знать. Что ж, располагайтесь, отдыхайте! Если что-то понадобится, вы знаете, где меня искать, — Вижен указал пальцем в сторону гостиницы.

— Мы придем чуть позже, чтобы повидаться с Эриком, — улыбнулся Чарльз.

— О, без проблем, я вас провожу к нему, — кивнул Вижен, направляясь к выходу.

Хэнк подхватил свою массивную и неудобную сумку, пытаясь понять, как ее затащить наверх. Он даже позвал Логана и попросил его о помощи.

Пока эти двое втаскивали багаж, Чарльз подошел к козе, дружелюбно ее рассматривая.

— Привет, — сказал он, протягивая руку.

Гаргулья угрожающе наклонила голову, выставляя вперед свои небольшие рога.

— А вы с ним очень похожи, да? — уточнил Чарльз, отступая. — Обоим требуется время, чтобы подпустить к себе кого-то.

— Мы закончили, — сказал ему взмокший Хэнк, разбавляя компанию Чарльза и козы. — Ты можешь себе представить, как Эрик занимается дойкой? — веселясь, спросил он.

Чарльз рассмеялся и тряхнул головой. Его длинные волосы, небрежно схваченные небольшое резинкой, рассыпались, спадая по плечам.

— Годы меняют людей, — с весельем в голосе произнес он.

— Но не так кардинально же! Грозный Эрик — домохозяин с детьми… Мой мир не будет прежним, — посетовал Хэнк, направившись к лестнице.

— Да… с детьми, — задумчиво протянул Чарльз, все так же глядя на козу.


	3. Chapter 3

***

— Я хочу сходить встретиться с Эриком, — предложил Чарльз после того, как они обустроились на чердаке в сарае.

Довольно уютном чердаке, надо отдать ему должное. Здесь было несколько кроватей и гамак, огромное окно, из которого открывался вид на океан. На полу лежал задорный узорчатый половик, явно ручной работы, просторный шкаф был заполнен лишь на нескольких полках, и то одеялами и постельным бельем с полотенцами. Вот только удобств современной цивилизации не хватало: туалета не было вовсе, а умывальник представлял собой небольшое ведерко с краником, подвешенное к стене.

— Да, я тоже хотел бы наведаться к нему. Поздороваться и узнать, не случилось ли чего, раз уж он прислал нам приглашения, — согласился Хэнк, откладывая книгу на табуретку, которая служила прикроватной тумбой у выбранной им постели.

Логан, вальяжно развалившийся в гамаке и покачивавший ногой, отозвался:

— Без меня, я схожу пока на пляж.

— Серьезно? Ты не пойдешь с нами? — удивился Хэнк.

— Я похож на того, кто жаждет увидеть Леншерра? — с насмешкой спросил Логан.

— Тогда зачем ты вообще приехал?

— Потому что должен ему, — коротко пояснил он.

Из Логана было не вытащить лишней информации, потому Хэнк не стал и пытаться вникнуть в тонкости их системы долгов и возвратов.

— Только не утони там, — бросил он.

— А ты не дай Леншерру придушить Чарльза, — вернул тот, рывком выбираясь из гамака и направляясь к выходу.

Хэнк проводил Логана задумчивым взглядом, после чего спросил у Ксавье:

— Ты готов ко встрече с Эриком? Я… не знаю, что именно произошло между вами тогда, но все мы видим последствия тех событий.

— Последствия? — спросил Чарльз, слегка хмурясь. Он даже поерзал на своем скрипучем стуле с шаткой спинкой, на котором расположился у окна, в тайне надеясь увидеть Эрика.

— Ну… Он омега, ты альфа. Вы были… эээ… друзьями или вроде того, но потом отношения между вами ухудшились. Ты взял отпуск и уехал в неизвестном направлении.

— Домой, я ездил домой и не делал из этого тайны.

— Хорошо, ты уехал домой. И за время твоего отсутствия Эрик спешно покинул нашу исследовательскую программу, бросил институт и исчез. Как оказалось, он иммигрировал в Грецию, кто бы мог подумать? — продолжил свои размышления Хэнк. — Я бы еще поставил на Польшу или Германию, но этот богом забытый остров?

Он замолчал и вопросительно уставился на Чарльза.

— Во всяких отношениях случаются размолвки, — сдержанно ответил тот, не желая посылать своего давнего друга по всем известному маршруту.

— А его дети? По словам этого Вижена, им двадцать лет. Сроки совпадают, и если между вами было нечто большее, то…

— Пожалуй, Логан был прав, предоставив мне возможность встретиться с Эриком наедине. Надеюсь, у тебя также хватит для этого такта, — сказал ему Чарльз.

Но Хэнк лишь пренебрежительно фыркнул и взмахнул рукой, будто отказываясь верить в доводы Ксавье.

— Логан и чувство такта? — повторил он. — Чарльз, мы точно про одного человека говорим? Он просто слишком любит серфинг, так что отправился покорять местные волны.

— Вот и займись покорением волн вместе с ним, — нетерпеливо бросил тот, поднимаясь со стула. — А я пока поговорю с Эриком. Наедине.

— Уверен? А если он пригласил тебя, чтобы… ну… морду тебе набить?

— Спустя двадцать лет? Не думаю, — коротко ответил Чарльз, поднимая люк в полу. — Главное, не суйся к нему, пока мы не поговорим.

Хэнк в полной тишине наблюдал за тем, как лохматая голова его друга скрывается из виду и уходит в подполье, в прямом смысле этого слова. 

— И чем прикажете мне заниматься? — пробормотал он, бросая задумчивый взгляд в сторону окна.

Помедлив мгновение, Хэнк тряхнул головой и подхватил отложенную ранее книгу. Раз все его бросили, он займет себя чтением. Вполне себе интересное времяпрепровождение.

***

— Эй ты, лысый, — окликнул Логан паренька-серфингиста. — Здесь можно где-нибудь разжиться таким добром? — он мотнул головой в сторону его доски.

— А, конечно, — спокойно ответил тот. — Пит сдает их напрокат.

Собеседник указал Логану на небольшую палатку в дальнем конце пляжа.

— Если его нет на месте, то он сам ловит волны. Просто потусуйся там несколько минут, и Пит подтянется.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Логан, после чего отчалил в указанном направлении.

Доски у этого Пита, которого в палатке не оказалось, были не самого лучшего качества, но для местной глухомани вполне себе неплохие. Зато наметанный глаз Логана заметил, что за товаром отлично ухаживали, а местами покоцанные серфборды были отлично починены.

— Привет, — раздался веселый голос за спиной Логана, пока тот таращился на доски.

Обернувшись, он увидел светловолосого паренька, по которому стекала вода. Тот по-собачьи тряхнул головой, обдавая градом брызг Логана, и засмеялся от своей проделки.

— Ты Пит? — грубовато спросил он, внимательно глядя на поджарое тело собеседника.

— Ага, — подтвердил его догадки паренек, втискиваясь в небольшую палатку и ставя свою доску в специальную подставку.

Логан тут же отметил, что его серфборд, в отличие от тех, что сдаются напрокат, значительно лучшего качества и не по карману бедному подрабатывающему студенту, прикатившему в Грецию на каникулы.

— Мне нужна доска, — пояснил очевидное Логан. — Сколько хочешь за свою?

Пит присвистнул и вскинул брови от удивления.

— Вот так сразу? — веселясь, сказал он. — Сам же понимаешь, что я ее не отдам.

— Я щедро заплачу, — заверил Логан.

— Деньги — вещь клевая, но свой серфборд я не одалживаю первому встречному.

Его слова подтверждали предположения Логана о том, что тот в деньгах не нуждался.

— Тогда кому ты согласишься одолжить свою доску? — напрямик спросил он.

Пит повел плечом, задумчиво постукивая себя по подбородку.

— Много кому. Приятелю, например, или любовнику.

Логан вскинул брови, изумленно таращась на наглого пацана.

— Я тебе в отцы гожусь, — заметил он.

Пит фыркнул и скорчил да-ладно-тебе мордашку.

— Ты можешь взять вот этот серфборд, — посоветовал он, указывая на стоящую в дальнем углу доску. — Он отличный и вполне подойдет для профи.

Пацан подошел и извлек из стойки предложенную модель, после чего покрутил ею перед Логаном. Тот внимательно смотрел и изучал, только не саму доску, а ее владельца. Серфборд был действительно хорошим и вполне бы подошел ему, вот только он наметился на кое-что другое.

— А если я женат?

Пит посмотрел на него с лицом, полным скепсиса, и соизволил ответить:

— Кольца нет. Если бы ты был с кем-то, твоя зазноба крутилась бы где-то поблизости. А раз ты один, то либо холост, либо хочешь отдохнуть от своей половинки. Курортный роман — дело обычное, да и я не предлагаю тебе ничего серьезного.

— И ты со всеми вот так? Разовый перепих или курортный роман, и ничего большего? — спросил Логан, которому захотелось поддеть этого самоуверенного пацаненка.

— У нас очень маленький остров, чувак. Я знаю всех, кто здесь живет, и закрутить совершенно не с кем. Что касается приезжих, то раньше, по глупости, я еще велся на чушь типа «я буду тебе писать» или «ты не просто летнее увлечение», но потом научился на собственных ошибках.

Логан откровенно расхохотался, качая головой.

— Какой твой возраст, чтобы учиться на ошибках и гнуть из себя опытного человека?

Пит поджал губы и сказал:

— Я собираюсь еще посерфить, так что либо бери доску, либо давай отваливай.

— Не очень-то вежливо.

— Могу себе это позволить: у меня одного открыт прокат на этом острове.

Логан ухмыльнулся, наблюдая за яростным блеском глаз этого Пита. Похоже, того здорово задело неуместное веселье.

— Тогда я возьму ее, — Логан кивнул головой в сторону доски, которую все еще придерживал Пит. — Сколько с меня?

Он окинул Логана критическим взглядом и назвал явно завышенную цену, но тот не стал пререкаться и молча заплатил, подхватывая свое приобретение. Пит чуть повозился, убирая деньги и подхватывая собственный серф, после чего поспешил нагнать своего клиента.

— Ну, что, старичок, хочешь посоревноваться? — предложил он.

Логан, ухмыляясь, посмотрел на Пита.

— Тебя здорово задели мои слова, да? — скорее утверждал, нежели спрашивал он. — Хочешь утереть мне нос?

Пит стрельнул в его сторону еще более яростным взглядом, после чего пробормотал:

— Да пошел ты, — и поплыл, собираясь оседлать самую высокую волну и выкинуть из головы все мысли.

***

— Пит, ты закончил на сегодня? — приблизившись к палатке, спросил Томми, лысый и тощий паренек, который приезжал каждое лето к своей бабушке Теодоре, что жила на другом конце острова.

— Не-а, — честно ответил тот. — Жду последний серф.

— А, ну… хочешь, я составлю тебе компанию?

Пит устало посмотрел на него. Томми, к сожалению, намеков не улавливал, потому его приходилось отшивать снова и снова.

— Я могу купить что-нибудь перекусить. После катания аппетит всегда зверский, — предложил он.

Пит колебался, подумывая, стоит ли ему соглашаться. Желудок голосовал за это предложение всем, чем только мог, но здравый смысл стоял насмерть. В конце концов, последний раз, когда они гуляли с Томми, тот пытался облапать его задницу.

— Сегодня я покупаю ему ужин, — раздался голос позади них.

Оба развернулись и увидели Логана, который протянул Питу доску.

— Заканчивай тут и пойдем, — велел он.

— И пойдем? — с явным скепсисом в голосе ответил Пит.

— Ах, да. У меня же тут конкурент, — Логан, не пряча иронии, уставился на Томми, который буквально несколько часов назад показывал ему палатку для аренды серфов. Тот явно стушевался под тяжелым взглядом этого крупного мужика с внешностью уголовника.

— Я… пожалуй, пойду, — решил он. — Тем более, у тебя планы. Увидимся завтра, — попрощался Томми, бочком сваливая с пляжа.

— Ага, бывай, — бросил ему вслед Пит, подхватывая арендованную Логаном доску и принимаясь промывать ее пресной водой.

— Это один из местных неудачных кандидатов? — полюбопытствовал тот, опять подтрунивая.

— Да, что-то в этом году неурожай на гостей, — оскалился Пит. — Все либо старперы попадаются, либо другие стремные чуваки.

— Я, стало быть, единственный достойный, раз ты предлагал отдаться мне? — вернул ему Логан, наблюдая, как вспыхивает огонь холодной ярости в глазах Пита.

— Сказал и повторю: пошел ты, — рыкнул он.

— Не раньше, чем ты покажешь мне самое приличное местное заведение. Я угощаю.

— Поднимешься по лестнице и через два пролета свернешь направо. Там одноэтажное кирпичное здание с вывеской «Тропикана». Самое лучшее местечко на острове, — спокойно ответил ему Пит, собирая свои вещи и закрывая палатку.

— Стало быть, компанию мне не составишь? — уточнил Логан.

— Ты упустил свой шанс, — спокойно сказал Пит. — Приятного аппетита.

Он напялил наушники и под пристальным взглядом Логана зашагал к каменной лестнице, ведущей вглубь острова. Этот пацан почему-то очень ему понравился. А когда Логану кто-то нравился, он просто так его не отпускал.


	4. Chapter 4

***

— Мистер Леншерр, тут ваши гости приехали. Я их уже разместил, а теперь кое-кто из них хочет с вами встретиться, — сказал Вижен, неуверенно просунув голову в кабинет Эрика.

— Мои гости? — скептически уточнил тот.

— Да, у них есть подписанные вами приглашения, — глуповато начал оправдываться Вижен.

Чарльз тяжело вздохнул и отстранил его с любезным:

— Позволь.

Он вошел в кабинет, жадно глядя на Эрика. Изучая новые морщины, появившиеся на его лице, обновленный имидж, в котором привычную черную водолазку сменила темная рубашка с частично расстегнутыми пуговицами. Вот только стальной блеск глаз остался неизменным.

— Что-то не так? — нарушил затянувшуюся тишину Вижен. — Я проверял приглашения! И там точно стояла ваша подпись.

— Исчезни, — коротко скомандовал Эрик.

Тот не стал противиться, просто выскользнул из помещения и прикрыл за собой дверь.

— Он прав, на приглашении действительно твоя подпись, — подтвердил Чарльз.

Эрик захлопнул папку со счетами, что лежала у него на столе, и откинулся на спинку массивного стула, пристально глядя на своего гостя.

— И этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы ты все бросил и примчался сюда? — с насмешкой в голосе спросил он.

— Более чем. Да и бывшие любовники не каждый день зовут меня на свадьбу потенциальной дочери.

— Едва ли Мойра, или как там звали твою невесту, оценила этот порыв.

— Ее звали Мойра, но я разорвал нашу помолвку, пока ездил в отпуск. И ты бы знал об этом, если бы дождался меня тогда.

Эрик уперся локтями в стол и сцепил руки, напряженно глядя на Чарльза.

— Считаешь, что мне было дело до личной жизни того, с кем я порвал?

Чарльз вздохнул, понимая, что им предстоит долгий разговор. Потому занял место за столом напротив Эрика и подался чуть вперед, заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Порвал не значит разлюбил, верно, Эрик? — спросил он. — К тому же, в тот раз я пообещал тебе, что все улажу. Просто ты не дал мне шанса, но сейчас… ты все так же одинок. И у тебя есть дети, которые…

— Которые не обязательно от тебя, — перебил его тот. — Я мог искать утешения в чужих объятиях, узнав, что ты обручен с другой.

— Даже если я не имею к ним отношения — это не важно. Я здесь из-за тебя, Эрик. Тогда… было глупо скрывать все. Но нас с Мойрой обручили по решению родителей. Когда между тобой и мной все переросло в нечто серьезное, я решил порвать с ней. Я не думал, что ты узнаешь раньше времени.

— Выходит, ты рассчитывал все утаить? Как очаровательно, Чарльз.

— Между мной и Мойрой ничего не было! Наш союз носил формальный характер. А когда мы расстались, то выяснилось, что у нее уже кто-то был.

Эрик помимо воли проследил за прядью длинных волос Чарльза, что выбилась из-за уха и мазнула того по щеке. В этот момент между ними воцарилась напряженная тишина, полная взаимных обид и недомолвок.

Да и не было никакого смысла ворошить прошлое. Оба были убеждены в своей правоте и слишком упрямы, чтобы уступить.

— Давай начнем с самого начала? — устало предложил Чарльз. — В конце концов, свадьба не время для раздоров и ссор. Представишь меня своим детям?

Эрик колебался мгновение, после чего посмотрел на часы.

— Пьетро еще не вернулся, а Ванда занята подготовкой к празднику. Но завтракаем мы обычно вместе. Приходи к девяти.

— Хорошо, — спокойно согласился Чарльз, понимая, что Эрик его выпроваживает. Он собирался уйти, но заметил шахматную доску на верхней полке стеллажа с книгами. 

— Может, сыграем? — предложил он.

Эрик колебался, потому что ощущавшаяся между ними отчужденность делала совместное пребывание неуютным для них обоих, но… Ни с одним другим человеком игра в шахматы не доставляла такого удовольствия.

— Почему бы и нет, — согласился он.

Чарльз достал шахматы и вернулся за стол. Эрик поспешил убрать папку со счетами и начал помогать расставлять фигуры на доске.

***

— Что там за шум? — удивилась Ванда, глядя на потолок. Они с Виженом уютно расположились в столовой, сверяя список прибывших гостей с их местом на торжестве, когда из кабинета Эрика донеслись странные звуки. — Такое ощущение, будто отец в бешенстве из-за какой-то ерунды и перевернул стул или вроде того…

Вижен поднялся с места и прошелся туда-сюда, размышляя, стоит ли беспокоить свою невесту.

— Я… знаешь, привел к нему кое-кого.

— Ты нанял отцу проститку?! — взвилась Ванда.

— Что? — лицо Вижена вытянулось от изумления и шока. — Как тебе такое вообще могло прийти в голову?! И… разве у вас на острове есть шлюхи?

— Нет, но их можно заказать с доставкой. А, не об этом сейчас. Так кого ты привел к отцу?

— Это его старый знакомый. Я так понял, у них какие-то разборки между собой. Может, мистер Леншерр ему задолжал? Ты в курсе, на какие деньги он купил свой отель?

— Нет, но… Ты считаешь, что отцу собираются навредить?

— Судя по звукам… я опасаюсь, как бы мистеру Леншерру ребра там не пересчитали.

Ванда подорвалась с места.

— Но он же омега!

— Некоторые не смотрят на такие вещи, когда речь заходит о деньгах, — признался Вижен, пытаясь угнаться за своей невестой, рванувшей к лестнице. 

Они довольно быстро оказались перед дверью кабинета Эрика, и Ванда уже коснулась дверной ручки, намереваясь ее открыть, но Вижен схватил ее за запястье, останавливая.

— Что такое? — недовольно спросила она, наблюдая, как ее жених подносит палец ко рту, призывая к молчанию.

Ванда нахмурилась, но решила, что Вижен призывает ее к чувству такта либо намеревается подслушать беседу. Так что она навострила уши, вслушиваясь в возню за дверью.

— Что они делают? — спросила она, так и не сообразив, что к чему.

Вижен сделал страшные глаза, призывая ее заткнуться, после чего мотнул головой в сторону лестницы и мягко потянул ее за собой.

— Подожди! — заупрямилась Ванда. — Я… кажется, я слышала стон.

— Да, стоны и скрип мебели, — подтвердил Вижен, пытаясь утянуть свою глупую невесту прочь.

— Подожди! Они что…

— Да, господи, Ванда, не будь ребенком и дай отцу поразвлечься, — рыкнул тот, подхватывая ее на руки и сбегая прочь.

И только на лестнице до нее дошло, чем именно занимается Эрик в своем кабинете с неизвестным альфой.

— Обалдеть… — тихо выдохнула она, не веря, что такое вообще может происходить с кем-то вроде ее отца.


	5. Chapter 5

***

— Пит! Пит! — звал Томми, стоя под окнами.

— Да твою ж мать, — проворчал тот, нехотя захлопывая холодильник. Он успел засунуть в рот ломоть копченого бекона, пока открывал окно, потому лишь кивнул Томми, пока жевал.

— Меня просили передать, что твоя палатка занялась огнем. Ее, вроде бы, тушат, но тебе лучше спуститься на пляж.

— Что? — Пит широко распахнул глаза, после чего ловко забрался на подоконник и выскочил из дома через окно.

— Ого, а ты очень грациозный, — не к месту ввернул Томми, наблюдая, как парень со всех ног припустил к каменной лестнице, ведущей к океану. — Увидимся, — пробормотал он, чувствуя себя невидимкой.

Томми почесал свою лысую голову, тяжело вздохнул и поплелся домой.

***

Дорога до палатки обычно занимала не так много времени, но, мчась во весь опор, Пит добрался туда всего за десять минут. И теперь стоял, в абсолютном недоумении рассматривая нетронутую огнем постройку.

— Какого хрена?! — выругался он, обходя ее по кругу.

— Что-то ты долго, — довольно скалясь, заметил Логан.

Пит обернулся к нему, сверкая злобным взглядом.

— Это твоя работа? Да я, блядь, едва не пропахал носом всю лестницу, пока торопился сюда. Какого хрена вообще?!

Логан приподнял бумажный пакет с едой и потряс им в воздухе.

— Не хотел ужинать без тебя.

— Да ты больной на всю голову! — продолжил бушевать Пит.

— Миссис Попандопалус из «Тропиканы» была столь любезна, что одолжила мне плед, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Логан, кивнув в сторону бледно-серого клетчатого покрывала, на котором стояла палетка из шести бутылок пива.

Пит замолк, с прищуром изучая напиток, после чего уточнил:

— А что ты купил из еды?

— Парочку гирос, какую-то спанакопиту и коробочку лукумадес.

Пит скривился и ответил:

— Ненавижу спанакопиту. Она отвратительная. А гирос с каким мясом?

— Оба с курицей, — спокойно ответил Логан. — А что скажешь про лукумадес?

— Она вся моя. Я даже делиться не стану, — заверил Пит, подхватывая со скамейки плед и палетку с пивом. — Пойдем, покажу тебе свое любимое место.

Он поплелся по узкой тропинке вдоль берега. Логан спокойно последовал за ним, сказав лишь:

— Не думал, что ты любишь сладости.

— Мы с сестрой устраиваем настоящую бойню за них. Отцу вечно приходится готовить нам отдельные порции. Кстати, ты и сам не похож на того, кто любит лукумадес.

— Мне его практически насильно впихнула миссис Попандопалус. Выходит, что не зря.

— Не зря, не зря, — подтвердил Пит, чувствуя странное волнение. Его редко приглашали на вот такие вот свидания (а у него было законное право считать это именно свиданием).

— Так куда ты меня ведешь? — уточнил Логан.

— К утесу. Там красиво и открывается отличный вид на бухту. А еще туда не добираются туристы, из-за установленных местными ограждений с предупреждающими табличками. Опасность и все такое. Поэтому там тихо. 

— И действительно опасно?

— Только если не знаешь, куда идти, — ухмыльнулся Пит. — Что, боишься?

— Нет, — спокойно ответил Логан. — Просто любопытно.

Пит кивнул и прорисовал пальцем примерную траекторию их пути.

— Здесь недалеко.

***

— Пьетро! Где тебя носило?! — Ванда, не особенно заботясь о такой вещи, как личное пространство, ворвалась прямо в ванную комнату.

— Слушай, это, по меньшей мере, нагло с твоей стороны, — проворчал он. — А если бы я голым?

— Ты и так голый, — отозвалась она.

— Но стою в душевой, и ты меня не видишь, а если бы был напротив зеркала, например?

— Ага, и делал бы дикпики для порнопереписки, — хмыкнула она. — Хотя погоди-ка! Я уже заставала тебя за этим занятием. И та сцена до сих пор — самое отвратительное воспоминание в моей жизни!

Пьетро раздраженно выключил воду и стащил висевшее на крючке полотенце.

— Ты поменьше вот так врывайся сюда и не будешь знать проблем, — сказал он, вытираясь.

— Я с важными новостями! Ты вчера забыл телефон на кухне, а домой явился неизвестно во сколько.

Он обернул полотенце вокруг бедер, распахнул створку душевой и уставился на сестру недобрым взглядом.

— Дай угадаю: ты заказывала маргаритки, а привезли розы? Или миссис Попандопалус самолично изменила меню, как делает это всегда?

— Нет! Речь об отце!

Пьетро нахмурился и подошел к ней.

— С ним все в порядке?

— Да! И даже лучше, чем в порядке! Он вчера занимался с кем-то сексом.

— Нет, нет, нет и нет! Эти сплетни не для моей шаткой психики, Ванда! Оставь горяченькие подробности при себе.

— Это был наш второй отец. Они, кажется, помирились.

— Что? — Пьетро замер, глядя на нее во все глаза.

— Те приглашения от имени Эрика для троих парней из Нью-Йорка: Джеймс Хоулетт, Чарльз Ксавье и Хэнк МакКой. Они все приехали, и вчера вечером у отца был секс с одним из них.

— Боже милостивый! Я даже не знаю, чего во мне больше — отвращения или радости. Думаешь, наши предки воссоединятся спустя двадцать лет, потому что я подделал подпись Эрика на трех жалких приглашениях?

Ванда нервно прошлась туда-сюда — привычка, которую она переняла у Вижена — после чего ответила:

— Я не знаю… Если бы речь шла о ком-то другом… Но отец довольно… специфический человек.

— Ну, да. Кому еще взбредет в голову залететь и смотаться на другую часть планеты, чтобы воспитывать детей в одиночку и пытаться строить собственный бизнес.

— Для омеги это огромный подвиг по меркам двадцатилетней давности. И сейчас-то на одинокую омегу с детьми смотрят косо.

— Слушай, вот давай не будем отклоняться от темы. Эрик и наш отец…

— Да! Так вот, Эрик велел нам с тобой явиться на завтрак в обязательном порядке. А потом попросил накрыть стол еще на трех человек, помимо нас.

— Быть не может! — Пьетро во все глаза смотрел на сестру. — Думаешь, он все скажет сегодня?

— Не думаю, я уверена в этом.


	6. Chapter 6

***

К тому моменту, когда они вошли в кухню, Вижен, Эрик и три потенциальных отца Ванды и Пьетро уже собрались за одним столом.

— Не знал, что ты умеешь готовить, Леншерр, — произнес до боли знакомый голос.

— В этом нет ничего удивительного. Сколько тебя знаю, ты всегда мало чем интересовался, Логан, — ответил ему Эрик.

Пьетро застыл на месте, схватив Ванду за шкирку и дернув назад. Та прошипела что-то неодобрительное и собиралась высказать все, что думала о своем грубом братце, когда тот прошептал:

— Я вчера переспал с одним из наших потенциальных папаш.

— Ты что? — изумилась она.

— А вот и моя будущая жена! — заметил их Вижен. — Наконец-то!

На его лице отразилось такое облегчение, что Ванда поспешила подойти к нему. Три пары глаз с интересом уставились на детей Эрика.

— Это Ванда и Пьетро, — спокойно представил их Леншерр. — А это мои старые знакомые Хэнк, Логан и… Чарльз.

Перед последним именем он сделал заметную паузу. Вообще Эрик впервые за утро обратился к нему: ранее они оба активно друг друга игнорировали.

Логан, прищурившись, посмотрел на Пьетро.

— Стало быть, Пит — это сокращение?

— Не все могут произнести мое полное имя, — коротко бросил тот, занимая место за столом.

— Вы знакомы? — хмурясь, уточнил Чарльз.

— Да, этот пацан сдавал серфборды напрокат, — отозвался Логан.

— Тот лоток с досками — заслуга Пьетро, — ввернула Ванда. — Он долго копил на это деньги и одно время вкалывал одновременно на трех работах, чтобы сколотить нужную для старта сумму.

Эрик поджал губы, выражая свое неудовольствие от подобного проекта сына, но ничего говорить не стал.

— Теперь я вижу определенное фамильное сходство, — ухмыльнулся Логан. — Упрямство, язвительность и привычка сбегать, когда этого совсем не ждешь.

Эрик одарил его тяжелым взглядом, считая это шпилькой в свою сторону, а вот Чарльз отложил столовые приборы и в упор таращился на Логана.

— Ты переспал с малолеткой? — пытливо спросил он.

— Я не малолетка, — ощетинился Пьетро.

— Вот с этим? — Эрик ткнул в Логана кончиком вилки и смотрел на сына с такой брезгливостью во взгляде, на какую способен только родитель непутевого ребенка.

— Он очень даже горячий мужик. И умелый, если тебе это интересно, — огрызнулся Пьетро, но тут же прикусил язык, вспомнив, что вообще-то Логан мог спать и с самим Эриком. — Кстати, давайте ближе к теме встречи. Один из них наш папаша? — спросил он.

— Пьетро! — шикнула на него Ванда. — Зачем же вот так прямо?

— И кто из вас подделал мою подпись на приглашениях? — спросил Эрик, откидываясь на спинку стула.

— Хреновый из тебя воспитатель, Леншерр. Не дети, а настоящая заноза в заднице, — хмыкнул Логан.

— Поэтому ты поспешил окучить одного из них? — огрызнулся Чарльз.

— Если бы я знал, чья кровь течет в его жилах, то не стал бы, — пояснил тот. — Хотя я понимаю причины твоего гнева. Прости, Чарльз, вот уж не думал, что пересплю с твоим отпрыском.

Ванда и Пьетро во все глаза уставились на Ксавье.

— Думаю, нам лучше оставить их одних, — предложил молчавший Хэнк.

Вижен тут же поднялся с места.

— Отличная идея, — согласился он.

Хэнк последовал за ним к выходу и позвал:

— Логан, тебя это тоже касается.

Тот нехотя согласился покинуть помещение, оставив Чарльза и Эрика наедине с их детьми.

— Итак, — поторопил их Пьетро, — что расскажете?

Эрик строго посмотрел на него, велев вести себя спокойнее, после чего сказал:

— Ничего. Это ваш отец, он тоже живет в Нью-Йорке. Захотите вы с ним общаться или нет — дело ваше. Ванда, если ты пожелаешь, чтобы он вел тебя к алтарю вместо меня, то…

— Вот еще! — фыркнул Пьетро.

— Что? — изумилась Ванда.

Эрик устало вздохнул и пояснил:

— Теперь, когда ты переезжаешь в Америку, у вас будет больше возможностей для общения. К тому же вы не виделись двадцать лет, так что…

— Ты сдурел, Эрик?! — воскликнул Пьетро, подаваясь вперед. — Мы этого мужика впервые в жизни видим! А ты воспитывал нас все эти годы. Ты наш отец, а не… Как тебя зовут?

— Чарльз, — сдержанно напомнил Ксавье.

— Ага, Чарли, без обид, но серьезно? Эрик, что у тебя с головой вообще?

— Угомонись, Пьетро! — одернула его Ванда. — Я всегда хотела, чтобы именно ты вел меня к алтарю, — ответила она Эрику. — Что же до… эм… мне всегда было интересно познакомиться с другим нашим родителем, но это не значит, что он займет твое место. Ты это ты, пап, а Чарльз… нам еще предстоит долгий путь, если ему это будет интересно.

Ксавье ласково ей улыбнулся и сказал:

— Поверь, я заинтересован.

— Только в нас, или Эрика это тоже касается? — тут же вклинился Пьетро.

— Господи, у меня от вас сейчас мигрень начнется, — пробормотал Эрик, пытаясь уйти от последнего вопроса.

Ванда посмотрела на отца, четко улавливая его эмоциональное состояние. Эрик никогда бы этого не показал, но услышанное его растрогало. Его дети всегда были независимы и часто спорили с ним. Но если Ванда хотя бы выражала свою привязанность, то подобного от Пьетро он не ожидал.

— Брат, давай не будем соваться не в свое дело.

— Не в свое дело? — саркастично переспросил Пьетро. — Ты что ли Эрика не знаешь? Он никогда не признается, что влюблен в этого Чарли по самые гланды. Без обид, Эрик, но я все гадал: какого черта ты отшиваешь всех, кто к тебе клеится? Серьезно, я сейчас не просто о посетителях, которые пытались залезть к тебе в штаны ради развлечения, но и о серьезных отношениях. К тебе ведь с разными предложениями приходили, но ты неприступный кремень! А тут, стоило только этому типу, — он ткнул в Чарльза пальцем, — переступить порог, как ты отдался ему в собственном кабинете, даже не добравшись до спальни.

Эрик смотрел на него во все глаза, и лишь слегка порозовевшие кончики ушей выдавали его смущение.

— Не, ты не подумай! Я рад, если он доставил тебе удовольствие, но я прекрасно понимаю, что это будет значить для тебя потом, когда Чарли вернется в свой Нью-Йорк. Ты же слишком гордый и независимый, чтобы попросить его остаться или типа того.

— Пьетро! — попыталась урезонить его Ванда.

— Да что сразу Пьетро?! Я пытаюсь его защитить, ясно? Ты скоро свалишь и оставишь нас вдвоем, так что пора мне научиться заботиться об Эрике.

— Во-первых, я не прошу заботиться обо мне, — перебил его Леншерр. — Во-вторых, наши с Чарльзом отношения вас не касаются. Даже если вы и пытаетесь надавить на него из благих побуждений.

— Они вовсе на меня не давят, — заговорил, наконец, Ксавье. Он заметил, что Пьетро порывается в очередной раз что-то добавить, но остановил его предостерегающим движением руки и взглядом алых глаз. — Так вот, Эрик, я и сам хотел поговорить с тобой о нас, потому что, ты знаешь, за прошедшее время мои чувства к тебе не изменились. И я так же оставался одинок. А еще, — он очаровательно улыбнулся, — мне очень нравится то, как ты воспитал наших детей. Приятно видеть, что в этом мире есть кто-то, готовый постоять за тебя. Защитить и позаботиться.

Эрик фыркнул и скептически посмотрел на него.

— Что за сентиментальность, Чарльз?

Но тот покачал головой, с укоризной глядя на него.

— Тебе не понять. Ты никогда не понимал. Всегда стремился доказать свою независимость и силу, отказывался принимать чью-то помощь, никого не подпускал к себе слишком близко. И, черт, я не переставал беспокоиться о тебе, ведь если бы что-то случилось, то некому было бы о тебе позаботиться.

— Это одна из причин, почему я боюсь переезжать в Нью-Йорк и оставлять их одних, — подтвердила Ванда. — Пьетро в точности такой же.

— Пфф, ты просто нас недооцениваешь, — фыркнул он.

Эрик потер виски, похоже, мигрень все же дала о себе знать. Такое случалось в моменты, когда он терял контроль над ситуацией и не понимал, к чему все идет.

— Давайте на миг отвлечемся от особенностей моего характера, — предложил он, — и поговорим по существу.

— Идет, — тут же согласился Пьетро. — Чарли, расскажи-ка, каким ты видишь наше будущее?

— Зависит от того, согласится ли Эрик вернуться в Нью-Йорк или же мне придется перебраться сюда.

— Что?! — в один голос воскликнули Ванда с Пьетро.

Но Чарльз им не ответил, глядя на Эрика и дожидаясь его ответа. Тот ничего не говорил, только смотрел на него, словно не верил своим ушам.

— Он не хотел возвращаться, — ввернула Ванда. — Но теперь я понимаю, что он опасался случайно столкнуться с тобой.

— Давай, Эрик, решайся, — подал голос Пьетро, ухмыляясь.

— Это не так-то просто, — признался он.

В ответ Чарльз взял его за руку и переплел их пальцы.

— Я буду рядом, — заверил он.

***

— Что это вообще? — уточнил Вижен, наблюдая за странным и хаотическим строением.

Ванда закатила глаза, после чего принялась растолковывать:

— Пьетро еще на острове увлекался всяким экстримом, помнишь?

— Конечно, меня его урок дайвинга чуть на тот свет не отправил.

Ванда хихикнула, после чего сказала:

— Ты просто пытался произвести на меня впечатление и потому выбрал экстремальный курс. Мог сразу сказать, что это твое первое погружение.

Тот отмахнулся и указал на странную площадку.

— Так что там с Пьетро?

— О! Ну, с тех пор, как мы переехали в Нью-Йорк, он начал пробовать себя в разных урбанистических видах спорта.

— Это те, которые он постоянно заливает в Инстаграм?

— Не только туда, но я именно о них и говорю. Он достаточно раскрутился, просмотры и подписчики, так что его зовут на некоторые мероприятия и даже платят за рекламу.

— И сегодня он?..

— Там какой-то… — Ванда пощелкала пальцами, вспоминая слово, — баттл, в общем. Он и кучка других ребят будут то ли в эстафете участвовать, то ли шоу показывать. Я сама не до конца понимаю.

— Ааа, ясно, — протянул Вижен, которому, как и Ванде, мало что было понятно. — А как Эрик воспринимает эти его выкрутасы?

— Да как обычно. Просто раньше Пьетро пилил только один отец, а теперь — сразу два.

Вижен рассмеялся и прижал к себе супругу, нежно ее обнимая.

— Радует, что хотя бы тебя они не пытаются воспитывать.

— Зря ты так думаешь! Чарльз пытается нагнать двадцать лет своего отсутствия.

— И это… плохо? — осторожно уточнил Вижен.

— Нет, он милый, — легко ответила Ванда, — но это немного… запоздало, понимаешь? Мы с Пьетро достаточно взрослые, чтобы родители могли на нас как-то повлиять. Хотя я очень рада, что Эрик счастлив. Он это заслужил.

Ее последние слова заглушил дикий рев толпы, ознаменовавший начало выступления, и их вниманием завладел Пьетро в серебристом костюме.

— Он выглядит, как космонавт, — усмехнулся Вижен.

— Да, но ему это идет, — одобрила Ванда.

***

После выступления они ждали Пьетро, чтобы вместе сходить в пиццерию. Они вышли со стадиона и остановились на обочине под огромной рекламной вывеской кока-колы. Ванда отправила брату смс, сообщая, где они будут его ждать, и жадно прижалась к Вижену. Все же погода в Нью-Йорке здорово отличалась от той, к которой она привыкла.

Рядом с ними притормозил мотоцикл, и Вижен инстинктивно чуть отодвинул Ванду подальше от дороги.

— Где этот щенок? — спросил остановившийся рядом с ними Логан.

— Ого! Какие люди, — ухмыльнулся Вижен. — Не знал, что вы с Пьетро до сих пор общаетесь.

— Они и не общаются, — тут же сообщила Ванда. — Еще с того завтрака на острове.

— Тогда я не понимаю… — нахмурился Вижен.

— О, вот вы где, — Пьетро завернулся в шарф по самые глаза и накинул капюшон, скрывая свои серебристые волосы. — Давайте побыстрее отсюда смотаемся, пока меня никто не узнал.

— Тебя тут кое-кто ищет, — ответил ему Вижен, указывая взглядом на Логана. — Похоже, очередной фанат.

Пьетро устало посмотрел на того, о ком ему говорили, и замер на месте, точно изваяние.

— П-привет, — пробормотал он. — Давненько не виделись.

— Примерно с тех пор, как ты продырявил колеса моего байка, — злобно ответил ему Логан.

— Ты что сделал? — изумился Вижен.

— Просто пришли мне счет, — огрызнулся Пьетро, после чего посмотрел на сестру и скомандовал, — идем отсюда.

Но стоило ему сделать пару шагов, как Логан ухватил его за пушистый шарф и рванул к себе.

— Думаешь, что можешь спокойно портить мою собственность, и это сойдет тебе с рук?

Вижен сделал шаг к ним, чтобы заступиться за Пьетро, но тот остановил его движением руки.

— Слушай, я был немного не в себе. В тот момент только недавно переехал в Нью-Йорк и не знал, куда себя деть. Сейчас все иначе, я нашел себе занятие и друзей, так что просто выстави сумму, включая оплату твоего морального ущерба, или раскроши битой лобовое стекло моей тачки. Что хочешь, то и делай, но в одном можешь быть уверен: я больше тебя не побеспокою.

Логан смотрел на него тяжелым взглядом, едва сдерживая гнев. Пьетро попытался вырвать свой шарф из крепкого захвата, а когда ему этого не удалось, то просто снял его, оставив в руке у разъяренного Логана.

— Пойдемте, — позвал он Ванду и Вижена, отступая на пару шагов. Отпускать его просто так никто не собирался, но тут их уединение нарушил вопль одной из посетительниц стадиона.

— Смотрите! Это же Ртуть! — причитала та, указывая на Пьетро пальцем.

— Твою мать, — простонал он. — Теперь это надолго.

В миг его окружила пестрая толпа, выпрашивая селфи и облепляя его со всех сторон. Пьетро натянуто улыбался и дружелюбно отвечал, стараясь спрятать подбородок за отворотом куртки. Все же без шарфа ему было холодно. Ванда с Виженом спокойно ждали, пока тот освободится, а Логан изучал убийственным взглядом, после чего ринулся в бой. Он растолкал толпу, нагло обмотал шарф вокруг шеи Пьетро и сказал:

— Поехали домой, мелюзга.

Логан протянул ему руку, позволяя сделать выбор. Пьетро колебался всего мгновение, прежде чем согласиться.

— Я так понимаю, пиццерия отменяется? — спросил Вижен, наблюдая, как эта парочка уезжает в ночь на мотоцикле Логана.

— Нет, просто мы пойдем вдвоем, — улыбаясь, ответила Ванда.

— Пояснишь, что это было?

Та обернулась, бросив довольный взгляд в сторону, в которой скрылся ее брат со своим бойфрендом.

— На острове Логан порвал с ним сразу, как узнал, кто наши родители. Мы переехали в Нью-Йорк, и Пьетро взбрело в голову, что он влюблен в него.

— И он действительно влюблен?

— Еще как! Преследовал бедолагу Логана, постоянно ему навязывался, а потом застукал его с какой-то девицей. Закатил скандал, но тот его просто выставил.

Вижен присвистнул, удивленно глядя на супругу.

— Ты ничего об этом не говорила.

— Потому что кое-кто не умеет хранить секреты, а отцу с Чарльзом об этом лучше было не знать. Ну, в общем, Пьетро испортил его байк и с головой ушел в экстрим. Думаю, он пытался таким образом заглушить боль разбитого сердца.

— Тогда почему Логан пришел именно сейчас?

Ванда хитро на него посмотрела, понимая, что Вижен слишком хорошо ее знает.

— Скажем так, он получил анонимное письмо с довольно интересным фотографиями и ссылками. Ты же знаешь, что Пьетро стал очень популярным.

— Ты — зло во плоти. Самая настоящая ведьма.

Ванда гордо улыбнулась и вскинула брови.

— Можно подумать, тебе это не нравится.

— Шутишь? Да я просто в восторге!


End file.
